Dragons
by lovestotoro
Summary: Nasumi is a Mage. She is looking for someone that she lost long ago and is going to find him no mater what. Read to look into her past and to her future . (It is better than It sounds) THIS STORY IS ON HOLD


**Me: Hello everyone. I hope you ****like this new story I have for you! If you have any ideas you want me to put in PM me!**

**Nasumi: Hehehe!**

**Natsu: Who are you?**

**Nasumi: You will find out soon!**

**Lucy: LovesTotoro does not own Fairy Tail in any shape or form.**

**Nasumi: But she does own me!**

* * *

**Nasumi's P.O.V **

I look at the building towering over me. The guilds crest is on a banner out outside. I am wearing a black cloak and knee high boots. A red cat right next to me. "Do you think he is here?" I say still looking at the building. "You will never know if you don't join the guild Nasumi." the cat says calmly but I could tell she was getting annoyed. I sigh "I know I want to join this guild even if he is not here Claws." I reply to the cat. "Then go in there and get in the guild!" she exclaims. "Fine." I mumble. I open the door to see about 15 people siting at tables or at the bar in the back of the hall. This is the guild she wanted to join. The guild Fairy Tail!

I walk in and some people stop talking and look at me but then continue like nothing happened. I don't care. I know why the ignored me and I am OK with it. If I took of the cloak I would be in trouble. If you don't know who I am, my name is Nasumi. I don't tell people my last name though. That is a secret that I will keep until I find him. I am a popular singer throughout the guilds so for me to be in one with to many people I have to be careful. I look around and see a face I see a face I know at the bar. I walk over to her and smile. "Hi Mirajane." she looks at me in shock.

"Nasumi!" she yell whispers, "What are you doing here?" she asks still trying not to be to loud. "I want to join the guild silly!" I say grinning. She grins and runs up to me and gives me a hug. "That means we will see each other more often! Oh!" she shouts. "Let me go get the master!" and she runs up the stairs with a grin plastered on her face. I sigh. She is still giddy as ever. I put my hands in my hood and fix my hair. Then I see someone scoot closer to me slowly. I turn to see and a women with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"So you are going to be a new member huh?" she asks. Dammit! I have been spotted! I repeat! The ninga has been spotted! "Yea." I say quietly. "My name is Cara by the way. What is your name?" But before I had to reply the guild master and Mira come down the stairs. "We are back Nami!" Mira shouts. I sigh and turn to Cara. "Sorry but I cant talk right now so me can speak later." I say while getting up. I walk over to Mira. The Master was right next to her. "Hello. I am Nasumi. I say quietly so only they could hear.

The Master smiles."I am aware. I love you music!" he says. I blush. "Can we do this in another room please?" I ask hopefully. "Yes of course." and we a head upstairs. Once we got out of sight I took of the cloak to reveal my outfit My light pink hair in a pony tail. I wore a vest that shows my chest. I have a bandage like wrap that covers my chest and leaves stomach open. I also had shorts that reached to the bottom of my thigh. I had knee high boots on. The vest was light blue with silver on the rim. "That feels better!" I say sighing. We kept walking and then come to a door. The master opens it and we all walk in. I sit on a chair while Mira gets the crest stamp. I point to where I want her to stamp it. I want it on my arm. And it came out with my favorite color! "You are now a member of Fairy Tale!" Mira yells. The Master looks at me. "You know? I think your remind me about someone in our guild." I stiffen. Then the bag I brought starts to move. "Oh my god! Sorry Claws!" I open my bag to let her out. She gives me a death stare.

"You could have killed me!" She says flames in her eyes. The Master and Mira look at me in shock. "Your right Master. They are alike." Mira says staring at me. I brush it off and walk downstairs. I forgot my cloak! It was to late for that. Everyone was staring at me. Except one person. A red head that I knew for a long time. I look at the members and bring my finger to my mouth to keep them quiet. I slowly creep up to her and then jump. I wrap my legs around her chest and my arms around her neck. "Hi Ersy!" I yell.

"Nasumi!" she says shocked. " Yup! It's little o me!" I say grinning. Everyone looks at me in shock. Then I jump of her back. "But I thought they killed you!" She yells catching attention of everyone in the hall. "I love that you think So highly of me Ersy!" I say pouting.

"Who are you miss?" I see a man say. I bow. "Hello I am Nasumi. I am now a proud member of Fairy Tale." I say smiling showing my sharp teeth. "Wait! Your a singer from sorcerer weekly!" someone else shots. I rub the back of my head. "Yes I am." I say quietly. " Do you think you can play us a song?" Ersa asks. "I think I should wait till more people get here." I reply. I hear someone say aww but I brush it off. People start to come up and greet me. Just as I greet the last person the guild hall door burst open.

"We are back!" Says a boy with salmon hair. He walks in with a boy and a girl the boy had no shirt on and had black hair. The girl had blond hair and had keys at her side. my eyes widen in shock. I walk up to Mira. "That's him Mira! It's him!" I whisper yell to her. Her eyes light up. Mira walks up to the pink boy and drags him to me. "Mira! What are you doing!" He shouts. "Say hello now!" She says to him. "Fine. Hello I am Natsu Dragneel." he says confused of why he has o introduce himself now. My smile widened. "I knew it was you!" And hugged him. "Um...who are you?" he says even more confused. I pout. "He said you might not remember but still. How can you not even remember your twin sister?"

* * *

**Me: And I left it at clify!**

**Lucy: WHY! I didn't even talk! **

**Natsu:*looks at nasumi* So that is how I would look like if I where a girl**

**Nasumi: Hehehe! R&R to find out what kind of Mage I am!**


End file.
